No Place Like Home for the Holidays
by ShinyShiny9
Summary: Slightly-late Christmas special! The ninja are stuck celebrating Christmas in their tiny apartment, Cole has a mysterious aunt, and Santa is not to be trusted.


**Ahh shoot, I _almost_ made it! Well, it's still technically Christmas in most of the US, right? **

**Sorry if this is a bit rushed; I thought this year I wasn't gonna have a Christmas special at all, because even though I was juggling a few ideas, I didn't have time and full inspiration to write one out. But then just yesterday, I figured out how to finish this one!**

 **It's early Season 2, actually. Let's say it's the team's first Christmas all together, between "Double Trouble" and "Ninjaball Run," so they haven't gotten the _Bounty_ back yet. There's gonna be non-ghost Cole and non-Titanium Zane and kid Lloyd! *squee!***

 **Enjoy! Merry Christmas!**

* * *

 _Early morning, the day before Christmas Eve:_

"Annnnd one! Two! Three! Easy Zane, I can't keep up!"

When your entire apartment for seven was about the size of a living room, Christmas decorating became a synchronized sport. The only Christmas tree that would fit the ninjas' budget—and their living space—was so pathetically scrawny that putting a single ornament on it would cause it to bend. Kai and Zane, therefore, were trying to put ornaments on two different sides simultaneously, to keep it balanced.

"Gah! Save it!" yelped Kai as the tree bowed magnificently in his direction. Zane hastily hung an extra ornament on his side, while Kai hustled the tree back upright.

Meanwhile, a small walking mound of tinsel bumped into Jay.

"Sorry." Lloyd's head popped around the tangle. "Whatcha doing?"

"Hanging mistletoe," said Jay, grinning from under a reindeer-antler headband. "Whaddaya think, kiddo?"

"It's kinda puny," said Lloyd, looking critically at the sprig of greenery over the door.

"It's not for decoration," scoffed Jay. "It's tradition. If a couple stands under the mistletoe, they have to kiss!"

"What? Ewwww." Lloyd backed away to a safe distance. It was his first Christmas anywhere other than Darkley's School for Bad Boys, and he was scandalously ignorant about most Christmas traditions. He wasn't quite sure he believed some of the things he heard, either.

"Don't you 'ewww' me!" Jay wagged a finger playfully. "This is a genius plan. Nya's out getting last-minute groceries, so when she comes back, I'll be ready!"

"What if she doesn't wanna kiss you?"

"Mistletoe's strictly binding," said Jay smugly.

"Ewww," muttered Lloyd again, and continued on, giving the plant a wide berth.

Meanwhile, Cole was trying to make cookies. The kitchenette in the apartment was tiny—his elbow kept jabbing Kai whenever he tried to stir.

"You're taking forever with those," said Jay, swooping in. "Move over!"

"No thanks, I'm good—"

"I'll have these done in like half the time," said Jay, jostling Cole away from the counter. Cole backed out of the way, but bumped into Kai again.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Kai waved dismissively with one hand and caught the teetering Christmas tree with the other.

"Yeesh. Bet you're glad you're going to visit your Aunt Maggie for Christmas, huh?"

"Kinda," admitted Cole. "Liiiittle less crowded."

"Electric mixer, activate!" hollered Jay, brandishing an eggbeater. As soon as he turned it on the blades roared to life at full speed, spraying flour across a six-foot radius.

"Gah!" Kai grabbed for the eggbeater's cord and yanked it out of the wall. Jay coughed, wiping flour from his eyes and looking contritely around at the white powder settling all over the apartment.

"Really, Jay?" sighed Cole. "That's the _fifth time_."

Zane tripped on a stray loop of tinsel and knocked over the tree.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

"Can I have one _now?_ " asked Lloyd, regarding the candy canes covetously.

"Sorry, kiddo," said Nya. "If you take a candy cane off the tree, it'll lose balance and fall on someone."

"Then when _can_ I have one?"

"When someone else wants one, so you can take one from either side."

Lloyd groaned.

"No fair. That much candy just hanging there, and I can't touch it?"

"You think you've got problems," said Jay grumpily from his bunk.

"What's up?" asked Lloyd.

"Kiddo, if you ever watch Christmas movies, pay attention. They make it look like the mistletoe always ends up over the heads of just the right people, every time," said Jay. He leveled a finger at Lloyd. "Don't believe their lies, kid. Don't ever believe a word."

"It doesn't work?" said Lloyd.

"I've been standing under the mistletoe since early morning," grumbled Jay. "And so far, I've had to kiss the mailman, our landlady, and Sensei Wu."

Lloyd stifled a snicker.

"Hey, don't mock the afflicted." Jay folded his arms. "Remember, Santa's watching you."

"Yeah, who is this Santa guy they keep singing about?" said Lloyd. "And why don't you guys care that he's spying on us?"

"What, don't you know Santa Claus?" said Kai. "He brings little kids presents for Christmas."

"Go on." Lloyd folded his arms disbelievingly.

" _You_ go on! Didn't you even have Santa Claus at Darkley's?"

"No way," said Lloyd. "We had Old Man Magpie. He'd sneak into your room on Christmas Eve and steal your stuff."

" . . . For real?" said Jay, sitting up.

"Oh yeah. 'Course, nobody actually believed in him," shrugged Lloyd. "We all knew the teachers just made him up so they could go through our stuff and confiscate things. The smart kids used it as an excuse to sneak around and steal each others' stuff, too. You had to be really slick and know who had the good loot, but also time it just right so you could protect your own things!"

"You're appalling," said Jay.

"Maybe, but Gene's mom always sent him really good cookies," said Lloyd.

Groans from the older ninja.

"See, that's why Santa never came to you guys," said Kai. "You have to be _good_ all year for him to bring you presents."

"Ohhhh." Lloyd's face fell. The others exchanged glances. About a year ago, Lloyd had still been running around the halls of Darkley's, and there was some Serpentine-releasing after that too.

"Well hey . . . you were good for the second half of the year," said Nya at last, ruffling Lloyd's hair. "I'm sure Santa will understand."

"I bet he won't," said Lloyd disconsolately. "I don't think I trust a guy who spies on everyone anyway." Suddenly he brightened. "Hey! Do you think he spies on my dad too? We could—uhh—we could find him and, uh, catch him! Y-yeah!"

"You don't want to see him?" said Nya softly.

"No—I mean—uh, yeah! I wanna see him behind bars!" Lloyd put his hands on his hips. "It's my destiny to defeat him!"

"Christmas is no time for fighting, squirt," said Kai. "It's supposed to be a time of peace."

"Oh." Lloyd considered. "Well, we should still ask Santa to give us a lead. For later."

"That's, uh . . . not the way it works, kiddo."

Meanwhile, Cole was weaving his way around everyone else, packing clothes into a duffel bag for his trip to Aunt Maggie's.

"Are you sure this trip is necessary, Cole?" said Zane.

"Yeah, sorry pal." Cole dodged aside as Nya skittered by with an armload of lights. "I can't just leave Aunt Maggie all alone for Christmas."

"We admire your concern for your aunt," said Zane, "but it won't be the same without you."

"Aww." Cole smiled ruefully. "You guys'll be fine—you'll have a little more room in this madhouse, at least. And I'll be home by early morning the day after Christmas."

"How does that work?" said Kai. "I thought you said your Aunt Maggie lives almost a day away, and that's why you've got to leave at like four AM tonight."

"Yep, she lives on the opposite coast," said Cole, squeezing past Sensei Wu. "I'll have to leave in the middle of Christmas Day because there's only one train running back here all week."

"Wait, so you'll be traveling for like half of Christmas Day?" said Nya, dismayed.

"Traveling _alone?_ " added Zane.

"You're gonna be lonely!" protested Lloyd.

"Aww come on you guys, it's not that bad! I like traveling," shrugged Cole. "You guys relax and have a good time here. Meanwhile I get to see my aunt, see the sights, and I won't have to put up with any more 'Cole for Christmas' jokes."

"Hey, hey! You bring those upon yourself," said Jay.

"How, exactly?"

"By having a name like that."

Cole raised his eyes heavenwards.

"You can have it legally changed if you want, you know," said Kai. Just then his foot caught on an electrical cord, and the tree once again crashed to the floor, scattering ornaments far and wide.

"Yeeeeeah, definitely going to enjoy the peace and quiet," said Cole wearily. Meanwhile Lloyd dove gleefully for the candy canes.

* * *

It was indeed four AM on Christmas Eve when Cole took up his duffel bag and slipped out of the tiny apartment. The Sensei was awake—he kept odd hours—and he nodded goodbye as his pupil slipped out the door. Admittedly, Cole felt a little bad for leaving the others; it all seemed so peaceful with everyone fast asleep.

Still, he relished the long silence of the walk to the train station, and the long train ride to a little town the other coast of Ninjago. He watched the few other travelers on this line, dozing or reading, rocking slightly with the train's motion. Peaceful.

Once he arrived, he checked into a hotel and plunked his duffel bag on the floor, going to open the closet. The squeak of hinges seemed loud in the empty room, and for just a second it filled him with a pang of loneliness. Then he shook it off and turned briskly back to work.

He nearly had a heart attack. A slightly-rumpled Lloyd stood before him, beaming.

"How," Cole said at last.

"I was in the duffel bag!"

Cole looked from Lloyd to the duffel bag. The kid was small, but he was still at least twice the bag's size; there seemed to be no earthly way he could have crammed himself in there. Cole looked between the luggage and Lloyd's smiling face a few times more, then decided not to ask questions.

"Wowww," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "So. You smuggled yourself all this way, huh?"

"I didn't wantcha to be alone for Christmas," said Lloyd.

"I—"

"I've been there." Lloyd folded his arms. "It sucks. Believe me."

Cole sighed, then smiled.

"Well, thanks, squirt." He ruffled Lloyd's hair. "Not that I don't appreciate that, but what about the others? They're going to freak out like crazy when they can't find you."

"Oh, I left a note explaining everything," said Lloyd cheerfully, smoothing his hair back down. "They'll find it."

"You sure? I didn't see it on the door."

"That's 'cos I taped it to Kai's face."

Cole allowed himself a snort of laughter.

"Well . . . okay, but what am I going to do for a change of clothes now?"

"Oh, all your clothes are still in there," said Lloyd cheerfully, beginning to pull shirts out of the bag. "And I packed some extras for me, too."

"You packed . . . " Cole looked again from Lloyd to the duffel bag and sighed, giving up on logic.

"You don't mind, do you?" asked Lloyd, suddenly looking worried.

"I . . . No, seriously, it's nice of you." Cole suddenly thought of tomorrow morning. "Just, uh . . . I hate to break this to you, but I'm, uh . . . not sure Santa will be able to find you if you're with me."

"Ah, that's fine," said Lloyd. "I don't trust that guy anyway."

"You are unreal, kid."

* * *

There wasn't really anything Cole could do about the situation now, so he let Lloyd help with the unpacking. Then they went down to the hotel lobby, where a miniature town was set up, complete with a tiny electric train. Noticing Lloyd's longing glance, Cole stopped so they could have a better look. They watched the train whizzing around for a bit.

"So when do we get to meet your Aunt Maggie?" asked Lloyd, looking up. "Is she cool? Is she old? Does she have pets?"

"Woah, too many questions," said Cole lightly. Lloyd understood that as the signal for "no answer forthcoming" and turned back to the trainset. Cole sighed.

"Do you . . . ever feel like it's too crowded back at home?" he said at length.

"Sure, all the time," said Lloyd, scrutinizing the tiny train station. "People keep stepping on me."

"And noisy."

"Yeah." Lloyd nodded.

"Do you ever, I dunno, wish you could get away from it?"

"And go where?" Lloyd looked up again. "Back to Darkley's? No way. Go on the run again? Anything but that. I don't care if it's crowded and stuff, it's kinda fun sometimes. And it's _home._ "

Cole looked away. The train whizzed around the track a few more times.

"So, are we gonna go meet your Aunt Maggie now?" Lloyd finally asked, pulling back and looking up to Cole. The earth ninja drew in his breath.

"Thing is, Lloyd . . . there kinda . . . is no Aunt Maggie."

"No Aunt Maggie?" Lloyd blinked. "Then what are we doing all the way out here?"

Cole shrugged, lost for words.

"Were you . . . trying to get away from us?" Lloyd tilted his head. His expression was straight enough, but there was the faintest precursor to tears gathering in his eyes.

"Not _exactly_ ," said Cole. "It's a long story."

Lloyd shrugged and climbed up into a neighboring chair. Cole hesitated a moment before beginning.

"See, when I was just a little bit older than you, my dad sent me to Marty Oppenheimer's School for Performing Arts. I hated that place, so I ran away. After that, I lived on my own for a few years, before Sensei Wu found me and asked me to join the ninja team."

"Wow, like me!" said Lloyd. "What did you do all that time?"

"Ah, stuff. Odd jobs, helped out farmers during harvest season, did a lot of mountain climbing," said Cole. "But every Christmas, I always saved up some money, and I would come to this town and do a bunch of special things. These're _my_ Christmas traditions. And I . . . guess I didn't want to give up on them. I love being on a team with all you guys, honest, but we've been jammed together in that tiny apartment for so long, and I thought about this town and all the stuff I used to do, and . . . " He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Kinda selfish, huh?"

"I didn't know you liked being alone," said Lloyd in a small voice.

"Not _all_ the time, geez. Just now and then," said Cole. "Everyone needs a break sometimes."

"So, now I've wrecked it by coming along." Lloyd looked at his feet. "I'm sorry . . . "

"Woah, woah." Cole held up one hand. "Are you kidding? You came all this way just so I wouldn't be alone, and that's pretty darn nice of you. Tell you what; we'll both do all the traditional stuff. I'll teach it to ya."

"Are you sure?" said Lloyd.

"Sure thing! Hey, it'll be nice to have some company. I bet I'd get lonely anyway, now that I'm used to the level of noise Jay usually creates." Cole grinned crookedly. "So, are you game?"

Lloyd nodded, sliding to his feet. Cole looked him up and down for a moment, then shook his head soberly.

"But on one condition!"

"Uhh—yeah?" Lloyd hesitated, unsure if the situation was about to change again. Cole grinned.

"You have to smile."

Lloyd quirked an eyebrow, then caught on and smiled lopsidedly.

"Thaaat's better. Okay, let's go!" Cole swung him up onto his shoulders. "A bachelors' Christmas for us!"

* * *

It was already growing dark as they headed out. The streets were surprisingly empty, considering that most people were home for Christmas Eve, but there was still enough hustle and bustle to make it festive. Cole remembered his way around the town perfectly, and could point out the (few) things that had changed since he was last here. Lloyd trotted by his side with curious eyes, taking in the lights and decorated shop windows.

The rounds went by in a whirlwind. They had hot cider at a little restaurant where all the regulars knew Cole, played a few rounds of cards in a bookstore club (like any good Darkley's boy, Lloyd was killer at poker), slid down the long sloping roof of a mulch factory (Cole said it was better when there was snow), fled the factory watchman, and snuck a box of canned vegetables onto the front steps of the soup kitchen, rang the doorbell, and ran.

Eventually they stopped to have dinner at a noodle house—one of the few places still open.

"So, having fun, shorty?" said Cole.

"Mmphhm!" Lloyd mumbled, slurping down another mouthful of dim sum. Cole smiled, but it was a little distant. Lloyd was being the best of good sports, tagging along cheerfully for everything, and admittedly Cole was really enjoying sharing his traditions with an eager youngster. Still, somehow he kept thinking about home. He wondered if the others were worried about Lloyd, and if the kid was missing all the fun. Back at home he could probably be eating Christmas cookies and going caroling and sword-fighting with rolls of wrapping paper and having a good time with his whole family, not dragging around town doing comparatively boring grown-up stuff.

"You don't miss home?" he said.

"We'll go back tomorrow, right?" said Lloyd, licking the back of his spoon. He still had vestiges of his Darkley's table manners.

"I wish you didn't have to miss Christmas with the others, though," said Cole guiltily.

"Eh, there's always next year, right?" Lloyd plucked a bowl of rice off the conveyor belt passing their table.

Cole gulped. What with this kid's destiny, who knew? There might _not_ even be a next year for him. This could be Lloyd's only Christmas with anything like a family, and here he was ruining it . . .

"What're we doing now?" asked Lloyd, as they finished their meal and stood up.

"Well . . . what would you say to going home?"

" _Home,_ home? Or the hotel?"

"Home, home."

"But—what about the traditions?" Lloyd blinked up at him.

"The town's still gonna be here next year. But if Nya has her way, this is gonna be the _only_ Christmas we spend crammed into a tiny apartment." Cole chuckled. "And I dunno about you, but I'm starting to miss everyone. Want to spend Christmas back there instead?"

The way Lloyd's eyes lit up, Cole knew he'd made the right choice asking.

"Can we still make it?" the youngster asked eagerly.

"We might if we hurry! Let's go!"

* * *

Cole was a little less optimistic once they'd set out. They couldn't take the train, since it only ran tomorrow afternoon, when it would be too late. There were no buses either—it was ten PM, for crying out loud. Right now he really missed the giant buggy he'd been able to summon from the Scythe of Quakes.

"We're gonna _walk_ all the way home?" said Lloyd as they started out.

"Well, we're gonna walk for now," said Cole. "I'll . . . think of something else, don't worry."

Lloyd nodded trustingly.

"Is Santa giving people presents now?" he asked, after they'd been walking a while.

"Oh, definitely. Keep your eyes peeled, you might see him," said Cole, pointing at the sky.

"He _flies?_ "

"Yep. He has a magic sleigh pulled by flying Wallobers."

Lloyd squinted up at him for a moment.

"Okay, I get it," he said, nodding shrewdly. "This is all a huge joke you guys are trying to pull on me. Nice try! I see right through ya!"

"I'm _serious_." Cole laughed. "Ask anyone."

"Hmph." Lloyd still looked skeptical. "I'll believe it when I see him. And then I'll knock 'im down and tie 'im up and get him to tell me where he hides his bugs. He can't fool me!"

Cole was laughing in earnest by now.

"Don't knock out Santa, kid," he said. "Don't do it."

Lloyd smiled. As they kept trudging along through the darkness, his small hand slipped into Cole's and held tight.

The night was cool and silent. Once in great while, a car would whoosh by, splitting the darkness with the glare of headlights. Lloyd swore up and down that he was not tired, but his hand pulled more and more heavily on Cole's as his steps lagged behind. Even when he was fresh and full of energy, his short legs still forced him to be much slower than Cole's top speed.

Eventually Cole, ignoring protestations, swung Lloyd up onto his back. He could go a little faster now, but carrying his duffel bag and piggybacking a kid, it still wasn't full speed. Lloyd soon fell asleep, his arms draped loosely over Cole's shoulders. Cole looked up at the cloud-blotched night sky, sighing. There was no lying to himself, there was no way they'd be home by Christmas morning. Maybe they could still make it by afternoon? . . . Man. What a lousy first-real-Christmas the kid was going to have.

Lloyd stirred faintly.

"Onna firs' day of Chris'mas . . . " he mumbled. Cole smiled sadly, thinking he must be dreaming. Then, weirdly, he began to hear the music to go with Lloyd's words. He looked around as the music grew louder and louder, adding a discordant chorus of voices. Lights glinted, the rumble of a motor drew near, and suddenly, over a rise in the highway hove a gigantic truck. Gobs of Christmas lights coated the sides, a stereo was blasting from the open windows, and an inflatable snowman was tied atop the cab, flapping in the wind. Cole stood and stared as this twinkling behemoth approached, bathing him and Lloyd in the headlight beams.

"Woah!" shouted Lloyd from over his shoulder.

Then the hulking machine suddenly slowed. The horn blasted, earning another cheer from Lloyd, and the entire contraption began to drift to the side of the road, pulling over and stopping just beside the two travelers. A familiar head suddenly popped out of the window.

"Christmas greetings, my fine wandering wise men!"

"Dareth!" whooped Lloyd, thrashing his way free of Cole's hold and dashing to the side of the truck.

"Dareth?" Cole laughed amazedly. "What are you _doing?_ "

"Spreading a little Christmas cheer with my students," drawled Dareth, waving to the back of the truck. Instead of a trailer, it had a flatbed surrounded by railings, pretty much a cattle truck. All of Dareth's students were crowded into it, brandishing carol books.

"Jeffy! Chad!" Lloyd shot over and scrabbled right up the side of the truck, as several of his young friends reached down to haul him in.

"What are you doing all the way out here, my friends?" asked Dareth, combing his hair in the side mirror. "I thought you'd be home."

"We were trying to get there, actually," said Cole sheepishly.

"Well, hop in!" Dareth gestured grandly to the other seat in the cab. "Our last stop is you guys' apartment, so we can give you a ride!"

"All of you guys? Our apartment? . . . " Cole looked at the back of the truck, where Lloyd and the other kids were already carrying on like small maniacs. The earth ninja started to laugh.

"We'd love a ride, Dareth. Thanks."

The truck started up again, the kids hollering carols in at least four different keys. Cole had to share the extra seat with his duffel bag, the stereo, and Dareth's loud, out-of-tune singing, but he didn't mind; the wind whooshed through the windows and passing cars honked merrily. It was kind of exhilerating.

"Hey Cole!" Lloyd poked his head through the cab's rear window, which had no glass in it. "You guys weren't lying after all! All the other kids know Santa too."

"See? Would we lie to you?" grinned Cole.

"Now I really want to see him," said Lloyd, jamming the end of a candy cane into his mouth.

"One more stop, then we go to your apartment!" called Dareth.

"What's the stop?"

"Darkley's Former Boarding School for Bad Boys!" said Dareth. "I hear a lot of those poor tykes don't get to go home for Christmas. They need a little extra cheer."

"Hmmm . . . " said Cole, looking pensive.

"Hey, I know what you're thinking!" Lloyd poked him uneasily with the sticky end of the candy cane. "And I say no way! Not like I hold a grudge or anything, but they tied me to a chair and tried to make me evil!"

"Come on, Lloyd," said Cole. "They've all promised to be good now, right? And you _said_ it sucks to spend Christmas alone . . . "

"Well . . . " Lloyd finally nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Let's do it."

* * *

They arrived at the apartment and crept as quietly as they could to the door. There was a good deal of commotion coming from inside, even though it was half-past eleven. Cole winked at Lloyd, motioned for silence, and swung open the door casually. He promptly got a facefull of flour.

"Fan-tastic," he coughed. "Just what I needed for a welcome home."

"Cole?!" yelped several voices.

"Guys!" Lloyd shot through the door and tackled Kai in a hug. Cole was surprised to get a few hugs himself—he hadn't realized he would be that missed.

"How'd you guys get back here?" asked Nya delightedly.

"Ah, we had some help," said Cole, glancing over his shoulder.

"A Merry Christmas Eve, good sirs and madam!" drawled Dareth, strutting into the apartment. His students began to file in after him, along with most of the students from Darkley's.

"Uhh—wait," said Kai, as a seemingly neverending line of kids kept pouring in through the door. "Wait, are you all coming in here? What—How many—"

"Take shelter!" yelped Jay above the rising commotion, pulling Zane to safety atop the refrigerator.

"Okay, everyone try not to breathe too deeply!" called Nya, laughing. "I _think_ we can all fit in here."

* * *

It was utterly chaotic, and it probably set a world record for number of toes stepped on, but somehow they made it work. The ninja picked their way cautiously through the seething masses of kids, trying to make sure there were enough Christmas cookies to go around. Everyone was talking and laughing at once, and every flat surface in the apartment had someone perched on it. Sensei Wu, looking slightly embattled, was holding fort on the ironing board.

"Anybody want eggnog?" called Nya, wading through the crowd with a plastic jug. "Eggnog! Woah!"

Brad came tearing by, chasing Lloyd, and accidentally bumped into Nya. She stumbled into Kai, who was wading in the opposite direction.

"Whoops—sorry sis." Kai caught her before she could lose her balance. Nya smiled gratefully, then looked overhead. The mistletoe was hung directly above them.

"Oh, COME ON!" exploded Jay. Cole sputtered with laughter. Meanwhile Nya shrugged at her brother, smiling.

"Bit awkward," chuckled Kai, but leaned in and kissed his sister on the cheek. She gave him a quick peck on the nose in return.

"I can't believe this," groaned Jay, holding his head in his hands.

"Hey." Cole patted his arm. "Just be glad it wasn't Dareth."

Jay punched him lightly.

"Okay, now all the 'Cole for Christmas' jokes are _justified._ "

* * *

Late at night, Dareth took all the Darkley's students back to the school, and dropped his own students off at their homes. Peace fell over the apartment.

"Is it just me," said Jay, flopping back on his bunk, "or does the apartment seem realllllllly big all of a sudden?"

"And really quiet," agreed Nya. "Thank goodness the tree wasn't in here, we really wouldn't have fit."

"Wow, you're right. Where _is_ the tree?" said Cole.

"Oh, it caught on fire while you were gone," said Jay. "It was awesome, you should have seen it. There was smoke everywhere and Nya was throwing baking powder on it and Zane was trying to summon ice and Kai was hitting it with blankets, and then the blankets caught fire and the landlady came and the smoke alarms were going off and the fire department came and everything. You guys totally missed all the cool stuff."

"Iiiii . . . can't say I'm sorry," said Cole, chuckling. Lloyd plunked tiredly down next to him, wiping cookie crumbs from his face.

"You don't mind missing the tree fire?" said Cole jokingly.

"Eh. Maybe next year?" Lloyd laughed, then lowered his voice to a whisper. "You sure you don't mind missing your traditions?"

"Nahhh." Cole ruffled his hair. "You know, things have changed. I think it's time for some new traditions."

* * *

Late that night, Lloyd awoke to a stirring in the hallway. Someone was sneaking around out there!

Lloyd looked around. The others were all asleep. Lloyd slipped out of bed and pattered to the nearest bunk.

"Cole!" He whispered fiercely, poking him. "Cole, wake up! Santa is out there!"

"Then go back to sleep," mumbled Cole, barely waking. "You're not sh'posed to see Santa."

Lloyd huffed indignantly. If nobody else was going to take this holiday housebreaker seriously, he'd take him down himself! No gift-giving super-spy stood a chance against the Green Ninja anyway.

Lloyd slipped open the front door and poked his head out carefully. A dark shape was lurking down the hallway, seemingly studying the various doors to apartments. Lloyd watched, fascinated. He hadn't the first clue what Santas were supposed to look like. Were they supposed to be super-tall, and shrouded in shadows? And . . . hey. Extra arms?

Then the dark figure turned around, and a pair of red eyes flashed through the darkness of the hallway. Lloyd's breath caught, his grip on the doorframe tightening.

"Dad?" he whispered.

A tense silence. Lloyd edged a little farther into the hall, eyeing the dark lord.

"We're kinda supposed to fight," he mumbled. "Y-you know. Destiny and stuff."

More silence.

"But, uh . . . " Lloyd gulped. "Kai says you're not supposed to fight on Christmas? . . . "

"I know," came Garmadon's raspy whisper. "I'm not here to fight."

Lloyd swallowed, hesitating. Then he dove into his father's arms.

"Only a short visit, son," whispered Garmadon, stroking his hair. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Lloyd buried his face in Garmadon's cloak, still cold from the outdoors. "You're here . . ." He laughed shakily. "I thought you were Santa."

"Be glad I'm not. Never trust Santa, son." Garmadon shook his head mock-solemnly. "He spies on everyone."

"I know, r-right?"

"Although, along those lines, I was going to bring you something for Christmas," said Garmadon ruefully. "But it's surprisingly hard to walk into a department store when you're the Lord of Darkness."

"Daaaad." Lloyd giggled through his tears. "You know I don't care."

Garmadon smiled and pulled him a little closer.

Cole had woken up the rest of the way a few seconds after Lloyd left, but he stayed in the doorway, out of sight. Santa was definitely stuck being second-best this year, but old St Nick would just have to deal with it.

* * *

 **A/N: Huh, I've never written kid Lloyd before. Dunno if I got him down right, but it was fun!**

 **I hope you guys all had a good Christmas, or a good day in general if you don't celebrate! Peace, love, joy, the whole nine yards of it. :)**


End file.
